Bethrezen
History and Disciples Sacred Lands In the present day, Bethrezen is the God of the Legions of the Damned. Bethrezen, once the favorite Angel of the Highfather (The elder god, and creator of the Angels), was granted the power to create. With this power, he created Nevendar and populated it with Mankind. He then left the world in the protection of the other Angels, eager to return to the Highfather to tell him of the new world. However, when Bethrezen left, the other Angels, jealous of the Highfather's favorite Angel, wreaked havoc and chaos in the realm of Nevendar. When the Highfather arrived, he was appalled at the world, consumed with war. Bethrezen was cast down by the Highfather as punishment for the blood that had been spilled upon the lands in his absence. He wast cast down into a world of pain and suffering. He waited in this blank domain of pain for 6 thousand years, awaiting vengeance. During this time, the foul god created a race of Demons, whose power came from his anger. The purpose of these Demons was to bring justice to the Humans who caused him to suffer. His first attempt at retribution was to abduct the Queen and her infant. Although his forces did defeat the Holy guardians, they were unsuccessful in freeing their unholy Monarch. The Legions of the Damned, realizing the magnitude of their failure, began to flee the brutal inquisitions that followed. Civil war Following the brutal inquisitions by the Empire, The Legions of the Damned regrouped and once again in an attempt to free their Unholy Deity. They succeeded this time after killing the Loremaster Gymner Cloudkeeper, son of Morok Cloudkeeper, High King of the Mountain Clans. Bethrezen was free however something was wrong. Instead of their dark god, a boy appaered. Soon the demons realized that this boy was Uther, the Empire's lost heir, and his now possessed by Bethrezen. Meanwhile they were attacked by the Undead Hordes, who were ordered by Mortiss to capture the boy. Bethrezen and his minions fought their way through the undead, and reached the northern territories, where the rest of the legions were waiting. The legions were still weak, and Bethrezen knew that he can't take on the Empire and the Clans, who were also after him, alone. So he set off with his forces, to ally himself with a human warlord, who would attack the Empire from the inside. The warlord was hostile at first, but after the demons killing many of his enemies, and seeing Uther's possessed body, he finally joins him. To strenghten his ranks further, Bethrezen sent off his minions, to free Asteroth, one of the most powerful demon lords, from the "salty mountains", a prison made by the dwarves, to inprison the demon. After taking care of the undead troops attacking them, and fighting through the Clans' forces, The legions made it to Asteroth's prison with the key to open in. The demon lord was suprised that anyone dared to free him, but he quickly learned, that Bethrezen has returned, even though hes a little "different" now. The war has started, the Legions have invaded the Empire and the Mountain Clans. The two factions made an alliance in hope that they can defeat the demons, just as they did last time. However, Bethrezen was winning the war. But when his forces were about to take over three cities, an onyx guardian appaered, claiming that he was sent by Bethrezen, and they must stop this attack at once. Claming that the demon was a traitor, Asteroth slain it, however, later more traitors came, claiming the boy to be an impostor. Asteroth defended the boy- for a while. Then he also turned against him, claiming to have been freed from his control.Asteroth was soon defeated, and he escaped to hell.